The understanding of how oblique impacts affects the brain of a person is increasingly growing and so also the different ways of taking care of oblique impacts towards helmets. Different solutions have been provided, such as having a sliding layer arranged between a shell and an energy absorbing layer, or between two energy absorbing layers. According to European Patent No. 2440082 an attachment device for attachment to a wearer's head is provided, which is fixed to the inside of the energy absorbing layer, and where a sliding occurs between the attachment device and the inside of the energy absorbing layer. In WO2013/10473 a bladder comprising a low friction liquid or gel is shown which is provided to manage the angular forces separately from the compressive forces. The compressive forces are to be managed by the liner.